I wish
by Feny de Weasley
Summary: Un deseo puede cambiar tu vida? Ve que tan real puede llegar a ser eso... Historia interactiva, Ustedes tambien participan


Hoooola! luego de años sin subir un capitulo, traigo la version reeditada de " y todo por una estrella". mi idea es hacerla interactiva asi k mientras ustedes leen al final contestan una preguntita, segun sus gustos ira variando la historia, sobre la base que yo tengo para la historia , obvio xD.

ya ahora leaaaan!

asadasdasd = ingles ( se supone k es el idioma)

**asdasdasd = español ( nuestro kerido chileno, para los que son de aca saben k somos de habla especial xD)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1 "De deseos y encuentros"<p>

En una de las ciudades más bellas conocidas por el hombre, donde el romanticismo y la antigüedad de la cuidad marcaban la pauta de todos los días. Es en Roma donde comienza la historia, y cuatro personas, que tenían un peculiar aspecto, se destacaban por sobre todos los demás habitantes. La primera era una jovencita de no más de 21 años, de cabello liso y de brillante color rojo, a su lado iba un pequeño de cabello rubio y que no tenía más allá de unos 7 años, siguiendo a esa pareja venían dos jóvenes, uno en una silla de ruedas de cabellos castaños y de no más de 27 años y quien venía empujando al joven en la silla de ruedas era de cabellos rubios y de no más de 21 igual que la pelirroja. Ellos caminaban rodeando la gran Fontana de Trevi

**Es que es genial!-** dijo una jovencita

**Te dije que valía la pena venir a Roma-** dijo el joven en la silla de ruedas

**A todos nos quedó más que claro que lo dijiste**- contesto el joven rubio- **no necesitas repetirlo a cada rato**

**No peleen**- dijo el pequeño mientras la pelirroja comenzó a reír

**Un niño los calló** – decía mientras más reía

**Lilian, déjate con las bromas-** dijo el castaño

Sorry** Nacho, no quería ofender a nadie**- contesto Lilian

**Lily sabes que no molesta pero no nos recuerdes lo que sabemos bien**- Dijo el rubio- **como lo que pasó con Tommy**

**Ella no recuerda**- salió Tommy al rescate- **solo dice lo que es obvio**- al terminar de decirlo el pequeño tuvo que correr porque el rubio salió persiguiéndolo por la fuente. Mientras ellos corrían se escuchaban cosas como "ven pequeño demonio" y "nunca me atraparas porque estas viejo"

**Lil**- pregunto Nacho- **nunca te cansas de escucharlos?**

**Son hermanos**- dijo Lily- **ellos están hechos para quererse y odiarse**- dijo riendo- **al final es lindo tener alguien para compartir de esa manera**

**Lo dices como si no los tuvieras**-respondió

**Sabes bien a que me refiero**- dijo ella- **los tengo a ustedes que son los mejores hermanos que pude pedir pero siento que igual falto esa parte sanguínea, aunque a ustedes no los cambio por nada**- se acercaba el joven rubio con el pequeño Tommy en brazos.

**Somos lo mejor**- dijo riendo el mayor de los dos rubios- **siempre lo hemos sabido**

**Matt, tan egocéntrico que saliste**- dijo ella- **y bien que pedirán?**

**Ir a Disney para el próximo año**- dijo Tommy

**Veremos si podemos cumplirlo, pequeño**-dijo Matt- lanza **la moneda Tommy**- y así hizo el pequeño, así mismo fueron pidiendo deseos y lanzando las monedas los demás integrantes de este peculiar grupo de gente.

**Y que pediste Lily?-** preguntó el pequeño

**Algo muy secreto pero que no te puedo decir-** contesto- **quieres un helado Tommy?**

**Siiiiii, quiero probar los helados de este lugar**- contesto saltando el pequeño, la pelirroja se quedo atrás

**Un deseo más no puede hacer daño**- dijo ella tomando otra moneda- **que quiero… ya se** "_**quiero conocer a mi padre**_**"**

**Lil ven! Que están muy ricos!- **grito el pequeño

**Ya voy!-** dijo ella- **ojala fueras de verdad mágica- **dijo mirando la fuente y corrió a donde se fue el grupo. A lo lejos las luces comenzaban a encenderse para dar paso a la noche, el grupo extraño comenzó a tomar su camino hasta su hotel, porque como habrán pensado ellos eran de otro lugar, eran de un pequeño país en el fin del mundo, Chile específicamente.

Escuchaste lo que yo cierto?- dijo un hombre de barba de un envidiable blanco la cual le llegaba hasta el final del abdomen.

Claro que lo escuche alto y claro- respondió una mujer de cabellos de un extraño color blanco grisáceo- es posible realizarlo?

Será complicado y difícil pero no imposible

Necesitas mucha magia?

Si, pero también necesitare conversaciones con muchas personas

Pues manos a la obra que la noche no es eterna

**Matt, cierra la cortina!- **dijo una jovencita acostada mientras se movía inquieta producto de la luz de esa mañana- **Matt! Cierra esa cortina**- volvía a moverse- **Matt! La cortina hombre!-** se movió pero al ver que nadie contesto, se levanto somnolienta y se dirigió hacia la ventana de la habitación, todavía medio dormido y cerro las cortinas- **ufff que frio! Cuando cambio el clima acá!-** la joven se metió nuevamente a la cama, estuvo unos segundo cuando volvió a llamar a los chicos- **Matt! Tommy! Nacho! Donde están?** – se levanto de la cama y vio una habitación distinta a la cual se durmió la noche anterior- **donde mierda estoy? chicos? Díganme que esto es un broma! Donde están?**- se levanta asustada y en la habitación no había nadie más que ella, comienza la búsqueda de los chicos, sin siquiera tomar un abrigo la chica sale de la habitación, baja unas escaleras para llegar a una pequeña salita, acogedora y pequeña, unos sofás, unas mesitas redondas con sus respectivas sillas en una de las orillas casi al centro de la habitación una acogedora chimenea. Sobre esta había un papel entre amarillo y blanco, la chica se acercó para leer y tratar de averiguar dónde se encontraba. Sorprendentemente este papel era para ella.

"**Querida Lilian:**

**No te asustes, cuando despiertes ven a mi oficina, te adjunto un mapa de cómo llegar a ella, cuando llegues a la gárgola dile "Regaliz" y podrás subir, acá te explicaremos que ha sucedido. Hace frio, te aconsejo abrigarte bien.**

**Atte.**

**Albus Dumbledore"**

**Cada rato esto es más raro**- dijo ella mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la habitación, para cambiarse y poder ir a la reunión, esto era cada vez más extraño, primero estaba con sus hermanos y al momento siguiente estaba en una habitación sola y sin saber donde, se cambio rápidamente y se coloco un pantalón largo, un sweeter de color crema y un gorro de color verde sobre su largo y rojo cabello y salió de la habitación**- Ja** **este dibujo parece de Kinder**- dijo mirando el extraño mapa que le habían dado con la carta- **llegare en tres años a la famosa oficina**- llego a la salita de nuevo y salió por el pasillo cercano a la chimenea, camino unos metros siguiendo el mapa, cuando sintió pasos que venían desde la otra dirección, dos chicos se acercaban desde la otra punta del pasillo y venían hablando… –**Ingles? genial y yo que pensé que el italiano sería mi mayor problema**

Mamá estaría contenta si es que le decimos que estamos estudiando de nuevo- dijo uno de ellos

Pero perderíamos todo el aire de rebeldes que ahora nos rodea- contesto otro

No se supone que el castillo estaba solo?

Si asi es

Quien es ella?- dijo uno de ellos apuntándola

Disculpen- logro decir ella mientras los veía avergonzada- donde está esta oficina?

Sigue al final del pasillo- comenzó uno

Y luego dobla a la derecha- termino el otro

Gracias- dijo ella antes de irse y ambos chicos le sonrieron, antes de seguir su camino conversando, Lilian continuo su camino según como le indicaron aquellos muchachos, metros más allá se encontró con un joven que venía mirando el suelo mientras parecía meditar sobre algo- emmm disculpa- dijo ella murmurando

Que quieres?- le dijo el joven

Sabes si estoy cerca de este lugar?- le mostro el famoso mapa

Si sigue por ese pasillo- dijo señalando el lugar- al final de ese pasillo encuentras la gárgola  
>Gracias- dijo ella, a lo que el joven no respondió y solo siguió su camino, Lilian siguió caminando hasta que llego al final del pasillo, ante ella la gárgola se erguía majestuosa- Regaliz- y esta comenzó a moverse como si fuera una escalera mecánica, la pelirroja subió a la escalera y llego a una pequeña puerta<p>

Pasa te estábamos esperando- dijo una voz suave pero profunda desde dentro de la habitación, la chica paso saliva antes de mover aquella puerta

* * *

><p>ojala les gustara<p>

bueno ahora la prgunta

quien deberia estar en la oficina?

a) su madre

b) sus hermanos

c) los señores weasley

d) Tonks

e) Lupin

f) Pomfrey

esperare sus respuestas XD


End file.
